HalfBlood Prince
by Etch I Ropy
Summary: Its James' birthday and one of his presents is something he never thought would happen to him. Camp half blood has some surprises for him as well. Bad at summeries and this is my first story. OC and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! I DON'T EVEN LIVE IN NEW YORK! WARNING EVENTS ARE SWITCHED! OOC AND OC! THALIA MAJOR OOC! J.K. ROWLING ONWS THE TITLE!**

**Happy birthday whatch-ama-call-it!**

The morning of May 20, 2008, James Reid woke up on his birthday to the busseling sound of New York City

*Yawn* _'Yay it's my birthday!' _He thought without smiling.

When he could feel his body, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom (not to use it). He got to the mirror he tried opening his eyes, but they were sealed shut. So he turned on the water, ran his hands under it, and rubbed his hands over his eyes. The water felt good and got the gears in his mind to starts turning for the day. So when he opened his eyes he still couldn't see "Oops, the lights are off." He said in a grumbly voice.

When he turned it on, he still couldn't see because the light was too bright. "Ahhhh!" He screamed as he put his hands back over his eyes, protecting them from the light.

When his eyes adjusted, he looked at the mirror. He hardly recognized himself at first. _'Who tha…oh that's me.'_ He thought.

With his glassy blue eyes he looked at his jet black hair. "Is there a bird in there?" James asked himself, running his fingers through it.

'_Where's my comb?' _He started going through the drawers, and found an electric blue comb.

**SWITCH VIEW**

I lived between W 28th street and W 29th street, so I had a good view of the Empire State Building. When I looked up I saw the huge building in the reflection of the mirror. I wondered what was at the top for a minute.

Then I focused back on myself. After I brushed my hair, I made sure it wasn't a dream that I dyed white stripes in my hair.

But my mom was right, the stripes thinned. Yesterday, as a birthday present, my mom let me dye my hair. This was a little weird because my hair already looked like it had been dyed black. I told people it was natural, but only a few people believed me. I got my hair dyed for two reasons: 1.) So when people, like my principal, say to go bleach my hair back to its natural color I can actually say something besides "This is the natural color!" 2.) I wanted to.

I asked for small white stripes coming from the middle of my head to the end of my hair, now a few strips every here and there. But I didn't mind, it looked a little better.

It was a Tuesday, but me and some of my friends got today off. All of them were sick, except for Ariadne, a girl that moved here from Greece after she lived there for three years. I have to admit, I was jealous. I've always wanted to go to Greece and see…well everything.

So it was just going to be me, my mom, and Ariadne. What could go wrong?

Since I was still in my pajamas, which was a Marvin the Martian shirt and loony toons pants, I decided to go down stairs to get some food.

But when I got in my room, it was worse than usual. We lived in a condo, so the walls were white, but I still could put posters up. The posters I had weren't screamo bands like everyone thought I listened to, they were bands like Thousand Foot Krunch, Flyleaf, KJ-52, Avenged Sevenfold, and bands like that. But they were all over the place, some of them were on the floor, some were hanging by a nail, and some I didn't even see.

"Mom, were you in my room?" I asked. Sometimes she would go in my room looking for who-knows-what. And this time it looked like she was more determined then any other time.

"No. Why do you ask?" She said. I heard someone else downstairs with her. "You should get dressed, and come downstairs."

I didn't know who she was talking to, but I knew one thing, I'm not going down there in my pajamas. And since it was my birthday, I was going to dress nice. Black jeans, black jacket, and black long shirt with a faded brown arrow head across the front. Next I put on my bronze chain necklace that always made me feel better, my bracelet with things that reminded me of every year since I got it, and my "to do list" (blank besides the words "TO DO LIST").

Then, I went back in the bathroom to brush my teeth and straighten my hair. Now that I had everything, I went downstairs, avoiding everything on my floor. In the hall I saw the pictures of my mom and dad. My Mom, Bridget, says dad died a few years ago, but I don't know if I believe her. They looked so happy. Why would she say he's dead?

Avoiding those thoughts I went down stairs.

There was a wall on both sides for some reason, but I stopped when I heard my mom and Ariadne talking.

"What kind of signs has he shown?" My mom asked voice shaky.

Ariadne responded with, "None that I can say, but when I'm around him…" She sounded almost scared. "I don't know, but you have to trust me. Otherwise-"

"I'll give him to you."

'_Give him to you?'_ Like a prize or something? Were they talking about me? "But make sure he's okay."

She giggled, witch was good considering the subject. "Okay. But you still have to dr-"

"I'm hungry." Way to ruin the mood Dylan. Dylan is my little brother and he's like eight or nine. I can't ever remember, hell I probably couldn't remember how old I am now if it wasn't my birthday today.

"…ive" Ariadne finished after a few seconds.

"Okay. We'll get some food on the way." Bridget said, "Do you think Dylan might be one to?"

I didn't feel like waiting anymore, if they had something to say they could say it to my face.

When I turned I saw Ariadne standing. It was weird to see her wearing what she was. A purple dress **(A/N: I'm no good at describing dresses, jewelry, and houses sorry)** a few necklaces put together, and what looked like every wristband I've ever seen her wear, witch made it look like her dress had very, very, _very_ colorful sleeves. Pink, red, blue, green, yellow, black, white, and orange you name the color she probable had it. And to top it all off, her shoes stood out so much. Bright orange converse that could blind the sun.

Next, my mom was wearing her favorite dress. A beautiful white dress that she only wore on special occasions. She was still wearing her wedding ring. Being married only once, guess who it was. Anyway, she had on white high heels (never got why girls wear them), a few necklaces (separate), and a four leaf clover for good luck. Which, for all I know, it's magic because she's had it since I gave it to her the year Dylan was born, and she's never put it in water. The four leaf clover was put on a chain after four years of being in her pocket.

But apparently, Dylan was going with us because he was wearing pants. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with dragons coming at each other like they were in a fight.

"Wow! Not just pants, but blue jeans too." I said in my normal voice. All of them looked at me, "How much are you paying him? Five? Ten?"

"Twenty dollars, actually." Mom said, not noticing it was a joke, "Where do you want to go first?" My mom pushed her long brown hair out of the way.

"We should go eat first." Ariadne said, playing with her silky blond hair.

"Pizza!" Dylan shouted in excitement. "Pizza, pizza, pizza!"

"Okay." Ariadne agreed.

"Fine with me." Mom said.

"Great, it's settled. Pizza it is." I finished.

After a few more minuets of getting our suitcases, brushing our teeth and hair, we left, locking, turning off, and closing everything.

The ride was quiet. No one talked, no music played, no one even laughed. Just silence.

**FF 4:01p.m**.

"Today's been fun. Thanks." I said as we were walking out of Starbucks. We sucked our drinks down as fast as we could, getting brain freezes along the way.

"No problem" Ariadne said cheerfully, "Ms. K?"

"Yes?" Bridget responded.

"We should go." She said. That's the thing that's been bugging me all day; I don't know what they were talking about this morning.

Mom sighed, "I suppose so." She looked sad. Do they have to kill me or something? "Come on, last stop. Everyone to the car."

After half an hour later, we found the shiny white Camaro. I loved it. It was comfortable, always smelt good, and it was just way awesome. "Okay, everyone in." The last drive was much like the first, mostly quite, but this time Ariadne was reading fanfiction and was laughing every now and then.

I didn't know where I was, but I liked it. It was cloudy, foggy, and cold, just how I like it. We pulled up next to a strawberry field, which smelt really good.

"Everyone to the hill." Mom finally said.

There were a bunch of hills, but I got my stuff, and followed everyone else. We didn't go up any of the hills I thought we would, instead we went up the hill that was opposite of the fields. I loved the feeling I had; it was like I had three energy drinks , but I don't get hyper when I have energy drinks. When we got up the hill we were surrounded by trees.

"I love being here!" Ariadne said while she hugged a tree.

"Tree-hugger." I said, we both laughed.

"I got you a present" Mom said, and pulled out a small box.

"What is it?" I asked. I grabbed it and waited for her to say something.

"Open it." She said with a big smile.

I did. And I loved what came out. A camcorder, the kind that has a strap on one side and a screen that moves on the other.

My mouth dropped. "Holy crap!" I wasn't expecting that. "How much was it?"

"Price doesn't matter." She said calmly.

Then I straightened, and asked, "Why? What's going on?"

She put her hands on my shoulders, and I looked up at her, "James… did you hear us this morning?"

I don't know why ,but I said "No…okay, some. Why? I didn't understand any of it."

She put her hand over my mouth to make me be quite. And then I guess it all came out, "Jamesyourademigod!" I felt my eyes get really big.

"I'm…I'm…wh…huh?" I couldn't get complete words out.

"It's okay, but can you get out a 'goodbye' I have to go."

"Good…" I had to force the word out, "Bye." And with that, she was gone.

I felt broken. For the first time in years I felt alone, yet Ariadne was next to me. And for some reason I didn't want those moments to end. It was sad, really, thinking that I might never see her again.

"Come on. Chiron will be wanting to see you." I felt scared. What was going to happen next?

**Wow! Now was that a long chapter or what? How was that for a first chapter? Don't worry most of the others will be shorter. If I get enough reviews I will force my editor to well edit the other chapters. P.S. I've had this chapter since February 16th, 2011.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I meet Mr. Hawaii and a caveman!**

When we got down the hill I saw a bunch of people in a circle. Walking closer I heard them talking about Zeus's daughter coming back. When we were out of earshot I asked "Who's Zeus's daughter?"

Ariadne said "Ok first of all you can't just go around saying the gods' names. Second _his_ daughter is Thalia."

"Okay sorry I asked." She seamed mad for who knows why. But we kept going.

After like ten minuets we got to a big house. We walked up to the porch in silence just to see two old guys playing chess. One of them looked like the caveman from the geico commercials. But he was in a wheelchair and the other looked like he should be in Hawaii. Wheelchair guy had a big brown beard and caveman hair and wore a business suit. Hawaiian guy had on guess what. A Hawaiian shirt and shorts (didn't see that one coming did you).

"Hey Mr. D, hey Chiron." Ariadne said.

Mr. D responded 'nicely' with, "Go away." To which I gave him an eyebrow. This was camp, could he not say hi or hey.

"Hello." Chiron said nicely. Ok I didn't ask if you could say 'hello'. "And who is this with you?"

Ariadne tried to talk but I wanted to, "I'm James Reid. Who are you two?"

Ariadne said, "That's Chiron from the _legends_ and that's Mr. D or as you probably know him as Dionysus." I heard her get a little excited at the end.

I wanted to get down to business "Dionysus, do you know who my father is?"

"No. But you're not my kid that's one thing I will tell you."

'_So much help you are.'_ I thought.

"Ariadne, why don't you show James around? Give him the tour." Chiron said with a grin.

"Okay." She said. And then we walked away.

Ariadne tried to get me to talk, but I was mad, sad, and confused to say anything. We walked by the amphitheatre, where some people were playing around, the volleyball pits, unlike what I thought, no one was there, the forest, where I heard sprites talking to each other, the arena, where I couldn't wait to get in, and then the cabins. Ariadne led me to one of the worst looking ones. It had the number eleven on it and it had peeling brown paint and a caduceus over the door.

"Why are we stopping at this one?" I asked, "I thought we didn't know whose son I was."

"This is Hermes' cabin, it's where the undecided demigods go. And you are undecided." She said like this was a good thing. "Hopefully your dad will clam you fast." She left before I could say anything else.

**Told you they would be shorter. Not really anything to say about this chapter except for "Mr. D your not much help".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cabin eleven and the arena.**

I grabbed my stuff off the ground, walked into cabin eleven, and just about regretted it. It looked like half the camp tried to squeeze into one cabin. There were sleeping bags all over the floor, some of the bunk beds had two sleeping bags in them, and I had no idea where I was going to sleep.

But I set my bags in an empty spot with probably enough space for me to roll up in a ball.

"Hi." Someone said behind me, but he scared me so bad I picked up my bags and tried to hit him with them. All he did was duck. "Easy there, you don't need to try to kill anything yet." So I put my bags back down.

"Who are you?" I asked as I sat down.

"I'm Travis Stoll. Who are you?" From him saying his last name I tried to hide my bags while keeping an eye on him. He laughed and said with a grin, "Its ok I won't steal from you, yet." So I put them back behind me.

"I'm James Reid and new. Can you help me figure out what where I'm supposed to go?" I actually wanted his help because even after the tour I had no idea where I was supposed to go. But instead of telling me he gave me a schedule. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now come on, its free time." He helped me up. I could worry about sleep later.

After about ten minuets of just walking around, again, he finally asked, "Hey do you know what kind of weapon you're good at using?"

That kind of brought me back to reality, "No. I don't, can we go to the arena?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." He said which made me smile. As we ran to the arena I saw that the amphitheatre and the volleyball pits had changed, now the amphitheatre had no one and the volleyball pits had some people playing. When we got to the arena first thing I did was go over to the weapon rack, which took like two minuets, but I didn't know what kind of weapon to choose.

"Why not try a sword first?" He said like he knew what I was thinking. So I picked a short sword. It felt weird, I guess I should tell Travis to hide behind something, but he asked, "How does it feel?"

"Like if I try to hit the dummy I might kill myself." I said, already looking back at the rack.

"Okay, try something bigger." I could hear him moving something, but I didn't bother turning around. I found an awesome looking sword, but then I noticed the spears and something in my head clicked. I've always wanted to use a spear, so I walked over to them and I heard Travis say, "Um…spears are a little harder to use…"

But I ignored him and picked up a spear that had a darker handle then the others, but what attracted me was the glowing spearhead and I wondered something. "Hey, Travis?" I called and turned around to see a chariot where he was probably hiding behind. I walked behind it and found he wasn't there. Later I figured out why. I gave a big sigh and walked away.

**This is hopefully going to be my shortest chapter, because this one it tiny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To the forest! Where the hell are my earmuffs!**

I looked at my schedule and saw that next was dinner. That's good I know that, but there are three _bad_ things. 1.) I don't know where we eat dinner. 2.) I just lost my guide. And 3.) I don't know what time it was. So I just went down to the beach, but there were to many people so I turned around and walked off.

It seemed there were people everywhere, but when I passed the cabins I heard some people say that some giant scorpions wondered in the forest. Which I took as them saying no one was going to be in the forest. So it was going to be nice and quite. Just what I needed.

It wasn't hard to find the forest considering the camp was surrounded by it, so I just walked into the closest part and loved what I heard. Nymphs singing. After about ten minuets I thought I kept hearing someone talk, but when I looked around I didn't see anyone. Until I heard someone scream. Then I ran for where the noise was coming from, but when I found it, it wasn't what I thought. It was a girl, wearing punk clothes and spiky black hair like mine that went down to her shoulders, with nothing but trees around her, so I continued slowly. Then she screamed again. I had to cover my ears if I ever wanted to hear again.

When she stopped screaming I walked up and asked, "Is something wrong?" Which, of what I could tell, just about scared her out of her mind. Then I ran up to her and covered her mouth because it looked like she was about to scream again. "No. No more screaming please." She tried to say what I thought was okay, so I put my hand down.

"What are you doing here? I told everyone that there were giant scorpions in the forest." She said frantically.

"That was you? I thought it would've been Chiron." I said.

"Yes and then no. Yes I said that. No it wasn't Chiron."

"So are there scorpions or not, because I don't have a weapon." She laughed, "It's not funny!" But I laughed anyway.

"No there aren't any. Why don't you have a weapon?" She asked after we sat next to each other at a tree.

"Well I was with this guy, Travis Stoll, but he ditched me after he said 'spears are a little harder to use' and I didn't want to train alone." I guess she thought it was funny when I said 'I was with this guy' because she let out a little laugh.

"So how did you end up out here?" For the girl that was just screaming her lungs out _she_ was asking a lot of questions.

"Well I wanted to find some quite and it seamed someone was everywhere. And I overheard some other campers talking about the scorpions so I thought no one would be here."

"So you're new here." She said bouncing her head once.

"Okay…how did you get 'So you're new here' from 'I wanted to find some quite'?"

"Well it seams that's what all new campers want. What's wrong with your cabin."

"Wow. I thought the 'I'm new' would've given it away." I said a little surprised.

"That sucks. Hermes cabin. Is it as bad as they say?" She asked curiously.

"As bad as they say? I got here today, went to the big house, got the tour of the camp from my friend that has, apparently, been a demigod/half blood and never told me, went into the crapiest and the most crowded cabin I've ever seen *deep breath* then this guy scared the crap out of me, asked if I knew what kind of weapon I'm good at using and when I thought I found one he left, now I don't know what time it is or where we eat dinner and now you tell me things get _worse_! *another deep breath* and did I even mention that today's my birthday? Since I got here only like three people have been a little nice! I don't even know where two of them are and I have too many questions to ask the other!" But after I was done I felt even worse because I figured out that when I first started talking it was just that, talking, but when I was done I was yelling. And it was at a girl whose name I don't even know, but when I looked at her to apologies she was still smiling. "Why are you still smiling? I just took out all of my anger since I got here." I didn't even know how to react.

"Why do you think I tell the lie about the scorpions? Do you think someone heard you out here?"

"No, well not _all_ the way out here, but I'm sure some of the nymphs are mad." I don't usually do it, but now I was making up excuses.

"The nymphs don't mind. But I lie about the scorpions because I do pretty much what you just did. Get all of my anger out , but that sounds like a pretty bad birthday."

"How long have you been doing this?" My turn to ask questions.

"Considering before I was a tree I never made it into camp and I've been in human form for a week. That makes it a week."

"A tree?" It took almost a minute for me to remember who the tree person was. But when I did I stood up so fast I kicked leaves both front and backwards, and I almost fell back down. "You're Thalia?" I asked pointing a finger at her.

Just then her expression changed to being mad or disappointed. Maybe both, "Ya that's me, Thalia, the girl that got turned into a tree by her own father_._ You know what? I think you should just leave." With that she stood and pointed her finger, "That's the way out, and don't tell anyone about this. Now _leave_." And I did. I liked her. I didn't know her much because I don't even know what just happened, but I wanted to get to know her more.

When I stepped out of the forest I heard a horn blow, and I jumped, "What'd I do?" I asked no one fast. Just then Thalia walked by.

"That was the dinner horn. Idiot." She said rudely.

"Oh." Just then I remembered that I don't know where we ate dinner, "Wait. Thalia-"

"_Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be_ STUPID _back there can we start over again_."

Why was she talking in a horrible imitation of a mans voice? I didn't know but I figured she knew where she was going so I followed her. "No. I was wondering-" Cut off again.

"_If you could get-_" My turn to cut her off.

"Shut up! I'm trying to ask you something!" I waited to see if she was going to say something else. By then we had stopped walking. "Where do we eat?" I asked a little out of breath.

She started blushing, but hid her face in her hands. Now I was really confused. Why was she blushing? And it started to sound like she was crying, so I walked up to her and whispered, "We should probably go, people are starting to stair." And I knew one thing **(A/N apparently he knows a lot of one things.)** since it was dinner no one was going to be at the beach. So I put my arm around her and took her there.

**(A/N: Told you Thalia was OOC.)**

"Thalia? What's wrong?" Now she was all out crying.

"'What's wrong?' I was a total asshole to you." She said in between sniffles.

"That's okay." I said nicely.

"'That's okay?'…Are you insane! You-"

"Interrupted what you were doing back in the forest." I looked at her. She had taken her head out of her hands and was looking at me. Her electric blue eyes were looking into my glassy blue eyes. "Sorry." Then she put her arm around me, but I stood and helped her up. Instead of putting her arm back around me she hugged me. I let her hug me and I hugged back. I was tall for my age and she was still a little taller than me, but she had to be like two years older then me. Then I pulled away and asked, "Now how about some dinner?"

To that she smiled and wiped away her tears, which I took as her saying okay. And we left.

"You suck at imitating a mans voice." I said plainly.

"I know." She said just like me.

"Who were you imitating?" I questioned.

"Um…" I could tell I caught her off guard. "No one." I didn't believe her, but I let it slide. "What's your name?" She asked.

By then we were passing the cabins. "My names James Reid. What's your name, and don't just say Thalia."

"Okay. My names Thalia Grace." She said happily.

"Okay, Thalia Grace, where do we eat?"

"At the dinning pavilion."  
"That would make since, wouldn't it?" She laughed. That made me feel really stupid, of course it's going to be the _dinning pavilion_. "So how's it feel to be one of the big threes daughter?"

"Not to good." She got a sad look in her eyes.

"Um, we don't have to talk about that if you don't want to." I said not wanting to make her mad again. The rest of the way there was quite.

**Originally where it says '(A/N: Told you Thalia was OOC.)' that was the end to a chapter, but when I was done writing this one I saw it was to small and combined them. The other chapter was called 'Stupidity is your friend!'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to the arena! But I'm still hungry!**

When we got to the dining pavilion everyone was staring at us. We still had one arm around each other, so when we noticed that they were staring, we flung them down as fast as we could and they all went back to what they were doing.

"Sorry, again, about earlier. See you after dinner." She said and started to walk off.

"Wait." I didn't know why she was walking away. Couldn't we eat at the some table? But she stopped and turned around. "What did you mean 'after dinner'?"

"Oh we can't eat together because…well look around." So I did and I knew what she was saying. At every table people from the same cabin were sitting with each other. Aphrodite with Aphrodite, Ares with Ares, and so on. So Hermes was going to be with Hermes and that's where I was supposed to be.

"Okay. Later." I said a little disappointed.

After I sat down Chiron got up to make an announcement, "Okay now is everybody here?" One person at each table started to count, even this one table that only had two people sitting at it, which made me laugh.

Then Chiron started to call out the names of the cabins numbers where then the cabin counselors would say all here. When time came for Hermes cabin I heard a very familiar voice, but when I looked to where it came from I could tell it wasn't him.

"We're missing my brother." Everybody looked over after he said that. "I haven't seen him since free time."

"Him and I were in the arena looking for a weapon, when he disappeared." I said which after I thought about what I said I think I shouldn't have said it.

But Chiron looked surprised and said, "Then you should've told a counselor."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know any."

"Anyway, we need to send out search parties." He sent out everyone but like three people. They were me, Ariadne, and Thalia. After everyone else had left he brought us to the big house.

"Why didn't you send us?" I asked angrily.

"Because you were the last one seen with him, Ariadne was with you before that, and Thalia was the only one with you after that." The centaur (at dinner he was in centaur form) said calmly. And I calmed down because it made since.

"But we could still be looking for him." Thalia said. "James, I thought you said he ditched you? What made you think that?"

"Well like I told you he must have left the arena after he said 'spears are a little harder to use'."

All of us were quite for a while, and then Chiron asked, "What spear?"

"I can't really explain what it looked like, but I know where it is. Follow me!" I got up and started running toward the arena when I heard Chiron.

"I fear it will be gone already." But I ignored that comment and kept going. From down the hill I could hear him say, "We might as well go with him. We don't need two missing campers."

'_Thanks Chiron. Love the trust you have in me.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I get to kill you!**

When they got to the arena I was already looking at the spears. "You were right, it's already gone." I turned around, "So… what now?" I was hoping someone would have an answer, but it looked like no one did. "This is my fault isn't it?"

Ariadne walked up to me and said, "Probably." And she walked back to them.

"You're supposed to say 'it's no ones fault' or something! Not 'probably'!" Then I noticed something. "Hey! The chariot's gone!" They all looked at me.

Ariadne asked, "The what?"

I jogged to them and said, "The chariot, it's gone." They looked at me like I was crazy, so I explained.

"But there aren't any track marks." Thalia said and the others agreed.

Just then I smelt rotting flesh. I started waving my hand in front of my nose and said, "What's that smell?" Without letting them answer I started following the smell.

"Wait!" They all said and I heard something fly past my head. When I looked at what it was I saw it was a few spears half way through a tree.

I gulped and looked back slowly. "What the_ hell _was that?"

"A monster assault technique trap." Ariadne said with a big sigh.

"Oh," I said in an I-don't-want-to-know voice, "Is that all?"

After we walked away from the traps, we went further into the forest towards the horrid smell. I noticed Thalia wasn't following us after a while, but I assumed there was a tree in the way. But when I looked back again she still wasn't there so I asked, "Where's Thalia?"

"Thalia's on a…pee break." Ariadne said surprised. "How did you notice she was gone? You're usually so…oblivious."

"I am? Haven't noticed." And I really didn't. "Anyway, whoever took Travis went through a lot of trouble, but is still in the camp. We should wait for Thalia before we go on anymore"

As if on cue she showed up with something in her hands. "Hey guys. Look at what I found." And we all gathered around her.

I noticed something immediately. "That's the one I was the one I was looking at when Travis disappeared and the one I was looking for in the arena!"

"Are you sure?"

'_Geez Chiron why so negative'_

"Yes I'm _sure_ Chiron. Same kind of handle and same weird glowing spearhead."

"Thalia. Where did you find this?"

Thalia looked at him like he was stupid and I don't blame her, "Where I was peeing. Duh."

"Take us there." He demanded. So she started walking back to where she came from.

She looked back at me and said, "Come next to me." I didn't argue. I was standing next to the guy that I'm starting to think isn't him. When I got next to Thalia after a little she grabbed my hand and put her head on my shoulder. I could feel myself starting to blush and then she whispered, "Go along with it." I didn't really know what she was talking about, but I kept going.

When we stopped Chiron walked up next to us and started looking around, but I noticed out of the corner of my eye Chiron wasn't Chiron. Whispering as quietly as I could I said, "Thalia. That's not Chiron." She picked up her head and looked at me.

"What do you mean? Of course that's him." She said quietly.

"What are you two talking about?" He said impatiently.

"Nothing." Which was my usual response when I didn't want people to know what I was talking about.

"Okay, but keep it that way."

After he started walking away I continued, "Look at him through the corner of your eye." And she did, looking at me but seeing him for who he really was. A Laistrygonian or a giant cannibal that I studied last year, it's the same thing.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Well I don't think Ariadne knows." I said thinking as hard as I could and then I got an idea, "Give me the spear."

"What-why?"

"Please." I said really nicely.

"Oh okay." And she handed it to me.

I walked up to 'Chiron' and asked, "Where did you put Travis?" in a bad imitation of a Laistrygonian.

To which he responded, "In the big house basement alone with the Chiron." He started turning around, not knowing I was right behind him with the spear, "Haven't I told you that enough times already?"

In my normal voice I said, "Now you have." And with that I shoved the spear in the back of his head. After he fell to the grass he vanished into gold dust I said, "To the big house!"

**Ow! I'm pretty sure the last thing that Laistrygonian thought was, 'I smell something funny' 'Something tickles' or 'My brain looks awesome' as for me I would be thinking 'Hey! I'm using that right now! Can you do that some other time!'**


	7. Chapter 7

**You better leave. Something very awkward is about to happen.**

"To the big house!" I said after I killed a Laistrygonian and we all ran for it.

"Shouldn't one of us warn the campers? That Laistrygonian talked to you like you were another Laistrygonian." Ariadne had a good point, there must be others.

"Since you thought of it, do you want to sound the dinner horn?" I asked her, but she didn't answer and took off. "I'll take that as a yes." Then I looked at Thalia, which was kind of hard because we were running. "Any ideas?"

She tried to look at me, but had to keep looking forward so she wouldn't hit some thing. But she said, "Not really. You?"

"No."

When we got to the big house the door was wide open. But we kept running for the basement. Once we got to the cellar I noticed it was locked and we slowed down.

"Hold on while I pick it." She said and knelt at the door.

I held the spear up high and said, "No time." And she fell backwards after looking up at me. Along with me hitting the lock hard and it also busted off. "Wow. That actually worked." I said and we went into the basement. Since we didn't see them at first, I started to stab the boxes hoping that I would hear a yelp.

When Thalia saw what I was doing she yelled, "Stop you're stabbing to hard!" She picked up a near by sword saying, "Do it more like this." And she stabbed a near by box.

"Ow!" The box said loudly.

It caught Thalia off guard so badly I had to grab her sword out of her hands so she wouldn't stab it again. "Thalia I think that's them, so I wouldn't stab it anymore." And she opened the box for us to see Travis with a cut on his arm and Chiron in his wheelchair. Both of which had their hands tied at the moment **(2** **A/N: 1.) it was a really big box and 2.) Bad joke I know). **I didn't trust Thalia to cut them out of it, so I un-tied them.

"We need to warn the other campers." Chiron said already going to the dinning pavilion.

"_We _already did." I said a little annoyed at him for not thinking that we could think for ourselves.

He looked at me raising an eyebrow, "We who?"

"_We_ being Thalia, Ariadne, and me." I said getting a little madder.

"Well ther-" I cut him off. And I told him all of what happened since dinner. "I see…well you, and everyone else, need to get some rest. I will send some satyrs and Ares children to look for the other Laistrygonians."

When me and Thalia got out of the big house she said, "Will you walk me to my cabin?" and we laughed, but I did anyway. "Thanks." She said after we got to Zeus cabin #1. For the first time I noticed it fully. It was a marble building that kind of looked like a mausoleum, with heavy columns. The big bronze double doors are polished in such a way to provide a 'holographic' effect of lightning bolts passing across.

"Cool cabin. For what?" I said starting two conversations. **(A/N: Oh ADHD I love you so…Oh you're still reading…awkward)**

"I know. For everything today." She said looking at her cabin. For some weird reason I could tell she was getting hot.

"You should get some rest, you're almost getting a fever." I said and she turned around. And I knew why she was getting hot, she was blushing.

"How did you know that?" she asked acknowledging I saw her face, and looked away.

I was getting frustrated now, "Why do you keep doing that?" She looked back at me, "It's like every time you and me are alone you start to blush. Why?" I said.

Then she did something I never expected, she kissed me. In that moment my eyes widened as much as they could, my shoulders raised, I couldn't feel anything besides myself, and I straightened my entire body. I didn't know what to do. It was my first kiss and with someone two years older then me. When she pulled away all I could say was, "You make things so confusing." And we smiled.

"Goodnight." She said after a while.

"Goodnight." I said back. She walked into her cabin and I went to mine.

**Me: *whistles while staring at James mockingly* Howwasit?**

**James: Shut up. The readers don't know yet. *which just gave me an even bigger smile***

**Thalia: I actually liked it in the moment. *which almost made me and James explode with laughter***

**Me: Courseyoudid**


	8. Chapter 8

**I swear I'm hiding!**

When I got into Hermes cabin I saw Travis and he looked up because he must of heard me come in. "So…How was that for a first day?" He asked and laughed a little at the end.

I looked at him like I just heard the world is ending, "You would not believe how it was." I said putting a little emphasis on 'believe'.

He looked back down doing something where my stuff was and asked, "Does that mean it was good or bad?"

"Both." I said as I walked to where he was and I saw what he was doing. He was setting up my stuff. "You didn't have to do that." I said.

"I didn't _have_ to, but I did. You need to go to sleep." He said and he got away from my stuff. Until then I hadn't noticed how tired I was, I noticed when I fell onto my sleeping bag.

I didn't have a dream that night which was unusual. When I woke up I looked in my pants for the schedule then at my phone, it was seven a.m. and breakfast was at eight so I decided I would take a shower, brush my hair, and change my clothes, I'll brush my teeth after breakfast. So I grabbed my clothes and comb and went to take a shower.

When I was done with all that I went back to Hermes cabin and saw everyone cleaning like crazy. I walked up to Connor Stoll and asked, "What is everyone doing?"

He looked at me and said, "Cabin clean up. After breakfast its cabin inspection, so we have to clean now."

"Sorry I made someone else have to clean my mess." I said.

"Oh no problem you didn't even have a mess, but you are a wild sleeper."

"I know." I said and left to see how Thalia was doing.

As I approached the magnificent building that was cabin one, I noticed something inside, it was moving in a hurry. I ran up to the door, knocked, and waited. I could hear Thalia tripping over a lot of things, but when she opened the door she I could tell she was out of breath. "Hi" she said.

"Hi. Do you need help?" I asked.

"Um" she took a deep breath, "Ya. Sure."

And she moved aside to let me in I saw the inside (how could I not). It was like a temple with an irregular mosaic ceiling and several bronze braziers and a statue of Zeus in traditional Greek clothes was centered in the room with beds on both sides. You could hardly see the floor with all the…trash? "Is that trash?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." She said a little worried.

"Well we should start cleaning." I said and looked at her.

She looked at me and said, "We? But don't you have to clean your cabin?"

I said, "I'm in Hermes cabin, it doesn't take long to clean." I guess she understood because after that we started to clean. And within minuets we were done. She went to get her clothes to go take a shower and on her way out of the cabin I asked, "A lot faster with two people isn't it?"

At the door she stopped and turned around saying, "You're unusually nice for how you look"

I smiled and said, "It's not the looks that makes personality, it is what is inside." She smiled and walked away. As for me I sat in front of Zeus's statue for a while wondering what to do. But I waited to long and Thalia was already back at the door. I didn't know what to do should I stay where I was, wait what if it wasn't Thalia? What if it was Chiron checking up on Thalia to? So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran into the boys' side and ducked under one of the bunk beds. And that was a smart thing to do considering I heard something like clapping both halves of a coconut together, or a horse walking. **(A/N: 'clapping both halves of a coconut together' is a Monty Python and the Holy Grail reference) **And I saw the bottom half of Chiron's 'legs'.

"Thalia…you said he was acting…unusual? How?" He asked.

"Well…unusual for anyone I've ever met." She said.

'_What had she told him?' _I thought.

"Thalia I need to know everything about him and what he's done since you first saw him." I could feel that her muscles were getting tenser making her hot again.

She swallowed hard and told him everything. _Everything_ very _vividly_. After about ten minuets she had finally finished.

A few times after that I could hear Chiron try to talk but it seamed he didn't know what to say, then finally said, "It does seam odd, but I have lived long and he only matches some of the heroes I have ever known…I will talk to him after breakfast." And I guess he left, but I still had to wait for Thalia to leave.

"You can come out now." She said.

And I did, asking, "When did you notice?" I sat on an old very dusty bottom bunk.

"I heard you sigh I was talking about us at dinner." She said looking in her bags for something.

"Do you think he heard me?" I asked looking through the window.

"No. He was to busy listening to me." And she pulled out her wallet. "Found you, you little monster." She said and I hoped she was kidding about the 'monster' part.

"So…should we go get some food?" And right before she could answer we heard the breakfast horn. "Well, that answers that." And we went to the dinning pavilion.

**Me: Thalia…you described that a little **_**too **_**vividly.**

**Thalia: Really? I don't think I did.**

**Me: Thalia…you made me want to climb into the story, make you stop, and **_**kill **_**you.**

**Thalia: 0.0**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fake **_**Gag**_**!**

Again when we arrived we seamed to be the last ones again, so everyone was looking at the entrance when we came in together. But as they did last time they did now, went back to what they were doing before. And we did what we did last time, "See you after breakfast." Thalia said.

"Ya, see you later." I said knowing it was true this time, and I wasn't going to die before then. I mean I killed a Laistrygonian thirteenish hours ago.

And once again when I sat down Chiron stood up to make an announcement. "Now that everyone is here…" I started to daydream and it seamed like hours but when Thalia snapped me out of it, it had only been about twenty minuets. Meaning I had skipped breakfast just like dinner.

"James!" she had pushed my arm and it kept sliding until it gave in and my head slammed on the table.

"Ow." I said clearly not in any pain but very shocked from being woken up like that. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Well you missed Chiron's unimportant announcements, breakfast, and Chiron telling you to follow him." I turned around to see Chiron just leaving the pavilion, and stood up fast almost knocking Thalia on the ground, but I grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Want to come with me to see Chiron?" I asked.

She smiled at me and said, "Sure." And we ran to catch up with him. Apparently he thought he had been talking to me the whole time, which made me and Thalia laugh a little.

When we got to the big house I sat on a couch by myself, Thalia did the same, and Chiron had gone back into his wheelchair. "First of all, James here's your schedule." And he handed me a new schedule.

"But, Chiron, I already have one." And I showed him the one that Travis gave me yesterday.

He looked at it and said, "It seams this is Travis's. I will give it back to him later, but at the moment, it has come to my attention that you to have been spending a lot of time together." Chiron said and we looked at him.

'_Well ya. We're friends. Although I don't think friends kiss each other.'_

"And today when you two came up to the dinning pavilion I noticed how much you looked alike." We looked at each other and I saw he was right. The clothes, the jewelry, even a little of the hair.

"Weird." We said in unison.

Then I looked back at him, "So what's your point?"

I could tell what he was trying to say was hard, but after a few moments he gulped and said, "I think the two of you are Zeus's children."

I took a few minuets for us to realize what he said but until then we were smiling. When we figured out what he said we looked at each other and I swear our eyes grew like three times their original size. We both fake gagged over the back of the couches for like three minuets. But when we were done and sitting in the couches we were as green as a lime.

"I thought you two would be happy about this." He got up to leave, "Guess I was wrong."

**P.S. February 28****th**** I wrote all the commentary and chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I meet one of Aphrodite's kids and go into the forest.**

**(First of all, this chapter is not what it sounds like. And that was all) **I could tell what he was trying to say was hard, but after a few moments he gulped and said, "I think the two of you are Zeus's children."

I took a few minuets for us to realize what he said but until then we were smiling. When we figured out what he said we looked at each other and I swear our eyes grew like three times their original size. We both fake gagged over the back of the couches for like three minuets. But when we were done and sitting in the couches we were as green as a lime.

"I thought you two would be happy about this." He got up to leave, "Guess I was wrong."

Truth is, I kind of was. But after last night…I'm not sure. After Chiron left we looked at each other, and we didn't say a thing for ten minuets. Then I spoke up, "Thalia… he said 'I think'. So he might be wrong." When I said that she got the color back in her face.

"Ya…but I think you have to stay in Hermes cabin until dad-" she caught herself and changed what she said. "…until your dad claims you."

"Okay." I stood up and she did the same, "We should get back to camp activities." I said with an off smile. We hugged each other and walked for the door.

Thalia got out of the big house and walked off, but I stayed and heard someone call my name. "James!" I looked down the hill to see who was calling, and I saw it was Ariadne. So naturally I ran to her and asked her what she wanted. "Well…" She looked nervous which was unusual for her, "I saw you and Thalia last night." I could feel my heart almost stop, almost.

"Um, Ariadne-" I started.

It was a little insulting that she laughed, but then she said, "Don't worry; it's none of my business. It seamed like both of you liked each other, and I can't change that. And I just wanted to say hi, but that didn't work out. Hi!" And she ran off again just like at Hermes cabin.

I pulled out my schedule and my phone. Realizing I had spent an hour at the big house I also saw I missed ancient Greek, _'Damn' _I thought to myself. Looking back at my handy paper I saw I had lunch prep. next and looked for something like a mess hall or kitchen.

After searching most of the camp I returned to the big house looking for Mr. D. Seeing he fell asleep in his chair I decided to look at so obviously named dinning pavilion. When I got there I saw someone that must have been Aphrodite cabin.

She was pretty I admit it. As I got closer I saw her blue eyes and her long flowing black hair. **(Strange how most of the people I describe have blue eyes or black hair or both) **She was a little taller then me which was no surprise considering I was thirteen. When she noticed I was there she said, "Oh, hi. I'm Silena Beauregard."

And she held out her hand which I shook saying, "Hi, I'm James Reid."

"Okay, you the missing camper. We were waiting for you, but apparently you took to long and they told me to stay here and wait for you." It was hard to believe her for some reason, but I listened anyway. "Follow me." She said happily and she led me into the forest. At first I thought I heard nymphs practicing to sing, but the further we walked the closer it got until it was in front of us. "Here we are. You can help pick grapes with me." She grabbed my hand and took me to a camper free bush.

After a while of hearing her hum and hurting my back from bending over, I stood up straight and looked at her. At first I rubbed my eyes because I thought I was hallucinating, but I knew I wasn't after the second rub. "You were imitating me back there, weren't you?"

When she heard me she did what I did, minus the eye rubbing. "How could you tell?" She asked jokingly. Now her hair was blonde and her eyes were as brown as chocolate.

"Just a guess." I said with a smile. We laughed for a little then got back to work.

When we were done with that bush it was time to move on to the next activity.

Silena was standing next to me looking at my schedule, but I didn't know until she said, "Sword skills, nice one." I turned my head so that I could see her and looked back at the paper. "That's in the arena."

"Thanks. I would of probably looked everywhere besides where it seams obvious." And together we walked out of the forest.

Then I thought, _'Since she got to look at my schedule I should get to look at hers.'_

"Hey, Silena," And she looked at me, "can I see your schedule?" She pulled it out of her purse that I hadn't noticed earlier, and showed it to me. I noticed immediately she had Pegasus riding written across the 11:00-12:00 line. "Why do you only have Pegasus riding?"

Apparently she knew what I meant and said, "Oh I'm an instructor."

I smiled and said, "Cool. Can you can teach me Monday?" She nodded, "Well, see you later."

She smiled back and said, "Later." And we walked away from each other.

**Me: Told you it wasn't what it sounded like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The dream.**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. At sword skills I sent a few people that I weren't fighting to the big house medical place **(I forgot what it was called) **and proved that I'm only good with a spear. In Greek mythology, with the satyr named Grover, I learned nothing. In lunch I learned how not to eat food. In wrestling I gave a few people bloody noses, including myself. In firework making I made the biggest firework I've ever seen and am hoping to shoot it off Friday night. At free time I worked on my spear techniques with Thalia, because I heard that capture the flag was Friday night. At dinner I ate **(Bet you would have never guessed that)**, in archery knockout I hit a few targets in the first ten minuets, unlike the Apollo kids who hit four times as much as me in the first hour. And finally on the camp fire sing along, well just guess what we did.

Walking Thalia to her cabin once again I said, "Today went by pretty fast. Didn't it?"

She was quite even when she walked into her cabin but I could still her say, "Goodnight."

When she closed the door I said walking away, "Ya my day was good. Is that too hard to say?" As I walked into Hermes cabin I saw no one was in there, but I decided to worry about that later. Like tomorrow.

That night I had a dream. A dream like no other. At first I thought I was in a cave, but after I could get up I realized there were people a while away. I ran up to them and tried to ask where I was. When I tried to touch one my hand fell right through him. Starting to get a little worried I looked around. I saw where I woke up because my spear was next to the imprint of my body. I decided to walk over there and try to figure out how I got where I am. First I looked up and couldn't see anything but darkness. So I looked around again and saw a giant hole. It looked like some people, a lot of people, tried to dig a huge pool, but made a really big drain.

Something made me want to believe that I was suppose to know where I was, but something also made me think I shouldn't know where I was. I decided to walk towards the scar in the ground and the closer I got the more it started to sound like a monster truck engine running as fast as it could. Soon I figured out it was someone trying to talk. He must have been speaking Greek because I only understood every other word he said. When I got to the edge I looked down and knocked some loose rocks into it. I thought I heard someone walk up behind me, but right before I did I heard the voice say, "There is no bottom. Not for you. If you were to fall in there, you would starve before you got there." Then I knew there was someone behind me, so I whipped around and saw a human. Well at least I thought he was human. He smiled wickedly and tried to push me into the hole, but I ruined his dreams, grabbed his arm, pulled him to me, and flung him into the hole. I watched him fall, and fall, and fall, and fall, until I couldn't see him anymore.

I was a little mad at myself that I just killed something humanish. Not knowing what to do, I sat down and waited trying to remember what happened. "I went to sleep in Hermes cabin…that's it." I said to myself. After a few minuets I started to get tired, but before I could even yawn I got kicked into the hole by someone. And immediately I knew that the voice was sort of right. Yes, I would die before I got to the bottom. No, I would not die from starvation. I would die from lack of oxygen. I could feel the air being taken from my lungs. _'No way to breath, no way to know what would happen next, no way to…' _I knew my brain would eventually die from lack of oxygen, but this was to fast. So I figured it out. I knew I was in the underworld, I knew I was falling into Tartarus, I knew that the person I through in here was a demigod, I knew the person that was talking to me was Kronos. I knew he was trying to make this as real as possible but he's never been human so he doesn't know how we react with these kinds of things. I knew he was watching me. But most importantly was I knew this was a dream.

I smiled. "You don't scare me Kronos!" I yelled. "You don't control my dreams, I do!" And with that I made everything disappear. I made sure there was nothing, not even sand, not even air, not even color. It wasn't white, wasn't black, wasn't any color. "I have control now."

"Foolish mortal, do you think you can overpower me?" I heard him boom.

"Foolish? Mortal? Oh right I am a mortal, but foolish?" I could feel by brain go in overdrive as I fought him for control of my dream. Just then I heard a click from behind, and I snapped my head to look back. I guess I wasn't suppose to do that because what I saw was a few bags and a cabin full of, either Hermes kids or unclaimed kids.

**Do you ever have that night? It's a good dream, but there's something you want to do and when you try to do it you wake up. I hate those.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Four steps.**

As usual when I wake up at camp, I pulled out my phone and schedule. I saw it was two twenty three and almost looked at my schedule. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until the next night, so I got up and left the cabin. I didn't know about the harpies though. In reaction to hearing the water, I walked to it.

A few times I heard harpies talking to each other, but I didn't worry about it. When I got to the beach I laid down in the sand and thought about the dream. _'How is it that he can control dreams? I thought he was lord of __**time**__, not lord of dreams.' _I thought about that for an hour then I thought about why my spear was there _'Why was that in the underworld? And why had Thalia found it in the forest? Were the Laistrygonians trying to hide it for some reason?' _I decided not to carry on with those thoughts.

Instead I was about to think of how Thalia acted earlier, but I didn't get a chance because I heard harpies coming toward me.

**(A/N: What did one harpy ask the other?)** "Where do you think he went?" One harpy asked the other.

"I thought I saw him go down here." The other said.

I stood and asked, "Who are you looking for?"

They looked at me and said, "Get him!"

Instincts took over and I ran through the sand close to the water. Almost to the end I realized my foot was getting shocked, and I started hopping while running until I noticed it didn't hurt. I looked back to see if they were trying to zap me, but they were just flying fast toward me. So I looked back down and saw it was coming from me. _'Am I still dreaming?_ Then I thought again, _'Why would I dream about being chased by harpies?'_

Then I remembered Chiron, _"I think the two of you are Zeus's children."_ I got a devilish grin and an idea, but I figured I would give the harpies a chance and wait until the end of the beach. By then I suppose the harpies had alarmed the camp that I was a _refugee_ and everyone was following the two of us.

When we finally reached the end I was ready and so was everyone else. The campers had javelins, bows and arrows, and all kinds of weapons ready.

As everyone closed in on me I just stood there, waiting. When the important people came, Chiron, Mr. D, Ariadne, and Thalia, I decided it was time. I took a deep breath and held both my hands in front of me.

First I felt an overwhelming urge to stop, but I knew I had to show everybody who I was. Second I heard a voice say, "I claim you." And I figured it was my dad. I didn't know if they heard him or not, but they all gasped. Third was the coolest, a huge thunderbolt hit in the middle of the ring that had formed out of campers and other things. Fourth was probably the worst, I collapsed.

**Now do you get it? Half blood prince. Half blood obviously meaning a half blood. Prince meaning son of the king of all gods. If you still don't get it, then how did you get this far in the story?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hospital visits.**

When I woke up I still had the _"overwhelming urge to stop"_, but now it was more like the feeling of wanting life to stop. **(A/N: I'm not emo if you were wondering.) **It was hard to breathe, just trying to get air to my lungs made it feel like I was being crushed. I heard a silent ringing, yet it felt as though it was blocking all other noise. Eventually the ringing went away and I thought I heard crying, but I couldn't move my head. Through extreme pain I passed out.

I woke up several times hearing different things talking, crying, yelling, and inaudible voices. Other times I felt poking, stabbing, tickling, and someone putting shaving cream in my hand which was followed by more tickling. (I can only imagine who was doing that…Ariadne) When I finally woke up the last time, I felt my eyes open, but I could not see.

"Stop, Ariadne." The horse man said. I had felt something warm on my lips until then. "Can you say something? Anything?"

"I can say plenty of things." I said with a smile on my face. I swallowed whatever they were giving me and asked, "What was that?"

"Nectar of the Gods. What did it taste like to you?" Ariadne asked.

"Sangria mixed with sprite." Just then my sight started coming back, and I saw Ariadne staring at me. "What?"

"Sangria? When have you had 'Sangria'?" She asked confused.

When I was about to answer Chiron said, "That is not the matter. What is, is that you are the son of Zeus."

I replied with, "Ya, so. What's your point? Thalia is the _daughter_ of Zeus." It sounded a little rude, but pointing out that I was Zeus's son was stupid. I mean I thought everyone that was at camp saw what I did.

"Yes. That is true, but now there are four who can fulfill the prophecy." I was about to say something, but it wouldn't have made since for the current situation.

"Chiron," Ariadne said turning toward him, "Not now. After dinner, maybe."

He looked at her with considering eyes, and finally said, "Okay, after dinner." And they walked off talking about a meeting.

I was about to say 'What do I do?', but I decided to stay where I was. I sighed deeply and looked around. Out the window I saw I was in the big house. Down the hill I saw the cabins, the volleyball pits, and…a fire in the middle of the arena? I tried to get up, but it felt as though I was welded to the bed. I made sure I had everything, but when I checked for my neck my bronze necklace was gone. I immediately bolted up looking for it. I threw the pillows, the blankets, and the nightstand around the room looking for it.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Dionysus walk into the room. "Looking for this?" And he held out a bronze chain-link necklace. _My_ bronze chain-link necklace.

I sat back in bed looking at him and said, "Ya. Why did you take it off of me?"

He walked to the end of the bed, tossed it to me, and said, "Didn't. It must of fallen off of you when you pulled your little stunt three days ago." At first I didn't understand what he said, partially because I was busy putting my chain around my neck, but when I did I looked at him and said, "Three days? Are you sure?"

He sat down, grabbed a cup, and saying, "What a waste. I'm a god of wine, yet I can't have any wine myself." Then I heard water pouring into a cup and he handed the cup to me. And there it was a full cup of water.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"The cups are magic. I'm a god, I'm pretty sure I know how long it's been since you've been out of it." he said answering my previous question.

I looked back at him and thought, _'Wow. The god who made hangovers knows what time it is. Well he is right. About the god part at least.'_

"Well I should go see what other brats are doing." He said getting up to leave.

"Thanks." I said when he was at the door.

He didn't turn around, but he stopped and asked, "For what?"

"I don't know why, but you do have a good side that you don't show many people. And I know it took time, your time, to go back to the beach and find it. Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." he said and walked away.

By then I had forgotten all about the fire and laid back in bed. After about an hour a girl came in. She looked really strong, was tall, with long, stringy brown hair, and pig-like brown eyes. And she had a tray in her hands.

"Who the hell are you?" And I fixed myself, "I mean, who are you?" Mad at myself for lack of self control.

Not even a minute of seeing her and she's already mad at me. "I brought your food." And she mumbled something about 'this not being a job worthy of her talents'

"Why?" I asked as she put the tray in my lap. "You look like you should be instructing in the arena."

She looked up and said, "I was. But Chiron thinks I need to babysit you."

I laughed a little witch just made her madder. "That's stupid. If you saw me an hour ago looking for my necklace…well just look around."

And she did seeing the wreckage of what used to be a nice room and said, "That was you?" and she laughed a little. "It looks like you couldn't hurt a fly…But then again you did kill three harpies in one shot."

"I did? Oops." I said not caring about the bat ladies. "I was trying to make a point, not kill."

"Okay, I got to get back to work." And she left.

After half an hour I kept trying to think of her name, but I guess I didn't ask. My next visitor I didn't even see come in, and I was staring at the door

"Hello James" She said which made me literally jump and grab onto the ceiling.

I looked down at her and asked, "Who are you?"

"Annabeth Chase" She said holding a hat in her hands. She had long curly blond hair, tanned skin, a good figure, and pretty athletic. I noticed she was wearing an orange camp half blood shirt, and let go to fall onto the bed.

"How did you…" I saw what her 'cap' was and said, "Invisibility hat. Cool." It was a Yankees cap.

"How did you know?" She asked.

I smiled, "Your eyes are gray meaning your one of Athena's children." She nodded, "Athena is the goddess of wisdom and strategy so of course she's going to make something like an invisibility cap."

"I'm impressed. You figured that out just from looking at my eyes?"

"Yep. Anyway, why are you here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see 'The Almighty Son of Zeus'."

"Almighty, huh?" I was starting to see why Thalia didn't want to talk about being one of the big threes daughter/son. "Who's been calling me _that_?"

She looked at me like she knew where I was coming from; I hardly know where I'm coming from. "Almost everyone." She said sadly.

"Almost? Who doesn't?" I asked a little curious.

"Well, a lot of the time I think their joking. But the people that don't are me, Percy, Tyson, and Ares cabin. Most of the Ares' kids talk about you like you're a disease."

When she said that I thought about the girl that brought me my food, and thought, _'Is she an Ares kid? It would make since with the big muscles, short temper, and all.' _But I said, "Whose Percy and Tyson?"

"The other two 'Big three' kids. Percy's human, but Tyson's a Cyclops."

"Cool." I said trying to get comfortable in the bed. When I looked back at her she looked confused.

"'Cool'? Most of the campers think Cyclops's are…" I could tell she couldn't think of the word.

"Disgusting, horrid…need I go on?" I said thinking of the stories with Cyclopes in them.

"No. Please, no." She said looking away from me.

I could feel she wanted to leave so I said, "Bye."

She walked to the door and after out of eyesight she said, "Bye."


	14. Chapter 14

**Before Ariadne**

"Bye." Annabeth said out of eyesight.

That was an hour ago. I was trying to figure out why she was uncomfortable talking about that. After a while I didn't care. I was just board. I kept thinking someone was going to walk into the room, but nobody did. I started to think if they forgot about me and what time it was. So I looked out the window and saw why no one was coming in the room, it was dark. I was starting to get tired myself, and I didn't want to spend another night in a place with injured, sick, or dying people. So I got out of bed and walked down to the cabins. On the way I saw no one walking around, no one sitting down, and really, no one at all.

When I got to the cabins I didn't know what cabin to go to. I sat down on the grass and wondered if I was welcomed in Zeus's cabin, because a few nights ago a Thalia said was 'Goodnight' and walked off. After a little I went to Hermes cabin because that was where my stuff was.

Apparently it was later then I thought it was, because when I walked in everyone was asleep. Except for some people that were on their phones doing who-knows-what, talking, texting, playing games, or something. When they heard me almost fall they looked at me, some of them waved, others did nothing but turn back around like they'd never seen me walk in. I walked over to my stuff to see that someone already packed it up. I took no time to ask who done it, instead I grabbed it and walked off.

As I walked over to Zeus cabin I looked around and saw Ares cabin, Athena cabin, and Dionysus cabin. Ares cabin was unprofessionally painted red and had a large boar's head over the door with barbed wire on the roof. _'Yiks, I would have a short temper to if I had to live in a place like that.' _I thought.

Athena cabin was a gray building with silver curtains and a design of an owl over the door. _'So, that's where Ariadne lives for the summer. Not to bad.' _And I wondered if this was only a _summer_ camp. If you could only stay here in the summer. What if you didn't have another place to go to? Could you stay here all year?

Dionysus cabin was a bit simpler then the others, it had its roof and walls lined with grape vines. _'How boring.'_ I thought, _'Oh well. I guess it's not that bad.' _

As I approached Zeus cabin I saw and remembered the holographic lightning bolts. When I got to the doors I lightly rubbed them against the bolts. _'I created one of those…and killed some harpies doing it.' _I started thinking about before I ever met Ariadne, how simple it was. 'It' being life. _'I use to be the 'goth weirdo'. Now look at me.' _I saw my reflection a little in the wall.

A sad face was looking back at me in the reflection. My white stripes in my hair were almost gone completely, I had, what almost looked like burn marks, around my neck from my necklace. It was metal, metal mixed with lightning makes metal very hot. I had bags under my eyes from…I don't know what; I'd been getting a lot of sleep from what I can tell.

I sighed deeply as I was about to walk into a new life. But Thalia was still awake and heard me. I felt I should walk in anyway, but she opened the door before I could. "James? What are you doing out of bed?"

"Nice to see you to." I said 'happy' to hear her say 'hi'.

She looked at me worried and said, "Since you're already here, come inside."

She didn't move, so I went through the other door.

After I set up all my stuff, put my bags under my chosen bed, brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas, I laid down. Eventually, Thalia asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I set myself up on my elbows and looked at her. She was on her side looking straight at me.

"You look sad. What's wrong?" She repeated.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Just remembering back before I ever met Ariadne. Before I was a demigod." I laughed at myself, "Before I was one of the big threes kids. Before I was _Zeus's _kid." I frowned.

"I know what you mean. My mom was always drunk and acted like a spoiled kid, but at least then I wasn't constantly being hunted by monsters." She said sadly.

"I haven't even left half blood hill, and I know I will die on my own." I didn't know what else to say.

"Do you ever want to go back to those days?"

I laughed when she said that. "'Those days?' Those days weren't even a week ago."

"You didn't answer my question." She said.

"Oh, ya. Hmmm…I guess. I was called the 'goth weirdo', but I think I would rather be-"

"Why were you called that?"

I looked at her questioningly. That question made me think back to the name-calling and the bullying, which didn't really bother me. "Because of how I looked. Before I moved to New York it was just name-calling, but after a while people started, jokingly, asking for a razor. That still didn't bother me. But I guess just like all other jokes, the repetitiveness of them got to me." Thinking about it made me madder and madder. "Over and over and over. They never stopped. Soon it got to where I got in arguments and fights."

I started remembering the fights. I only got in fights from speaking my mind, but sometimes I was brought into them. They were only broken up by the cops, the principal, friends, or teachers. None of my friends ever helped. My mom first noticed I was fighting when I came home with a black eye. Later it got worse. Bruises on my body, legs, arms, even my back. Medical tape wrapped around my hands, mainly my knuckles. Bloody noses, scratched legs and arms, cuts on my face too. One day, I came home with a limp and my mom decided it was time for home school.

"Is that why you moved here?" She asked and I was brought back to reality.

My eyes fell into a sad look. I continued, "I got into arguments for speaking my mind, what people tell you to do. I did it with teachers, got suspended, and got ISS, once I even got into rehab for it. I got in to fights…" I gulped and breathed for a little. "I got into fights with my _own_ friends. I lost every friend because of the rumors." I wanted to say more but I couldn't.

"…that's their fault. You're a great guy and I will always be your friend. No matter what happens."

I looked back at her and after a while said, "You're the best sister I'll ever get, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

She smiled faintly and said, "You're the best brother I've had in a long time, and I wouldn't trade that for anything either."

After that we went to sleep happily.

**This chapter went through a few names. First it was 'Hospital visits 2', second was 'Rough night' and was not what it sounded like. Third was 'Nightly walk' but I thought about 'Before Ariadne' so that you could get to know James more.**


End file.
